Friends with Benefits
by cara04
Summary: Sougo and Nobume has been going out for more than a  year already but they haven't done it yet. The reason was that he was still a virgin with no experience in sex. He asked the help of Kagura to be his practice partner in exhange of something.


Chapter 1

He was the most popular guy in school and she was the smartest, the prettiest, and the hottest girl in their batch. Everyone thought that Okita Sougo and Nobume Imai were a perfect couple. Physically, they look good together. More than that, their personalities match each other. They were eccentric in their own way. That was probably the reason why they started going out.

"You've been going out for more than a week now and you haven't done it yet? Are you waiting for some pretty boy out there to snatch her away from you?" Kondo said furiously at Sougo.

He was frustrated as to how Sougo hasn't hit the second base yet despite having a damn hot girlfriend. It was homeroom and the teacher was not present so they took advantage of the situation to talk about such things.

"I don't know if you are stupid or what. Are you waiting for her to make the first move?" Kondo said.

"Actually, she already did that." Sougo said with a straight face.

"Eh?"

"She invited me at her house last week to eat donuts. Her parents weren't there. We were at her room when she suddenly leaned towards me. And then she BEEP. BEEP. BEEEP." Sougo said.

"You lucky bastard! All I heard was beep but I still got the picture!" Kondo yelled.

"But nothing happened. I immediately went home before anything could have happened." Sougo explained.

"That was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Why did you waste it?" Kondo was about to lose his temper.

"Well, let's just say I'm not yet ready." Sougo replied.

"Wait. Are you saying you're still a virgin?" Kondo shouted which almost caught the attention of their classmates.

Sougo looked at him with a big YES on his face. Despite being popular, he was a bit conservative.

"That's a big problem you have there but I have a solution" Kondo said.

He moved closer to him and whispered, "Do you know a girl named Kagura from section 3-Z?"

"The section under Ginpachi-sensei?" Sougo asked.

"Yes. Well, rumors has it that he will sleep with any man as long as he gives her a 6-month supply of sukonbu." Kondo whispered.

"Eh? Really?"

"It's from a reliable source so you might want to approach her later to solve your problem." Kondo said.

Sougo thought that the idea was ridiculous but if that was the only way for him to level up his relationship with Nobume, the was willing to give it a try.

That afternoon, he went to class 3-Z. he told Nobume beforehand that she can go home before him because a teacher was calling for him at the faculty's office which was obviously a lie.

He was standing near the door of section 3-Z. Well, he didn't know who Kagura was so he had to approach some girls near him and ask where kagura was. Of course, being the school's prince, he was mobbed by a group of fangirls. Alas, they finally pointed him to a small red-haired girl with pigtails. Sougo was a bit surprised as she didn't look like what the rumours described her to be. He was expecting her to be a tall and busty blonde girl but instead she was a small, fair-skinned, A-cup girl with a cute face.

Kagura was about to leave when Sougo approached her.

"Hey. You must be Kagura."

"Who are you?" she said.

Despite being the most popular guy in school, it seemed like she didn't know him. More like, she didn't care who he was.

"You don't know me? I'm the hottest gu – "

"I don't care. What do you want?" Kagura said sternly. She had this hostile aura around her which wasn't surprising for an introvert like her.

"Okay. I'll get it straight to the point. Do it with me and I'll pay you six months supply of sukonbu." Sougo said.

"But someone promised me that already last week? I want something else for change." She said.

"Sougo was surprised as the rumours were indeed true."

"Then how about takoyaki instead of sukonbu?" he added.

"Aren't you being cheap? I've decided. I want a Sony Ericzzon Cyber-shot S007 AU kddi 16.2 MP cell phone!" she demanded.

"Huh? Are you on the right mind? Why would I buy you that? I don't even give Nobume such things." He said.

"I want a Sony Ericzzon Cyber-shot S007 AU kddi 16.2 MP cell phone in exchange for that. Take it or leave it." She said strongly.

Sougo remained quiet and pondered for a moment. Then he said,

"Deal"

The next moment, they were at Sougo's house.

"Don't worry my sister won't be here until midnight so we have all the time in the world until then." Sougo said.

"Okay. When will I start undressing?" Kagura asked as if it was something trivial.

"Wow. That's so fast. Can't you wait until we're upstairs in my room?"

The truth was Sougo was terribly nervously. He was just pretending to keep his composure but deep inside he was freaking out.

"Then hurry up and let's get it done fast." Kagura said as she dragged Sougo upstairs to his room.

She started kissing him torridly as she pushed him hard on the bed.

"W-wait, not so fast." Sougo said hysterically.

"Are you scared?" Kagura asked.

Before he could think of an answer, Kagura started unbuttoning his shirt which revealed his six-pack abs.

"Wait, wait, wait. We're missing the point here. I wanted to do this so that I'll know what to do when I do it with Nobume." Sougo said.

Kagura stopped what she was doing. She stared at Sougo and said, "So does that make me your practice partner?" she asked.

"Well, err…yeah."

They both sat quietly at the bed with Sougo half-undressed.

"Well I don't care whatever your reason is as long as you buy me that cell phone!" Kagura said breaking the silence.

"I guess it can't be helped. I'll teach you how to do it properly with her. First stare at me as if you want to eat me alive."

Sougo followed her instructions and gave her the most seducing stare ever.

"Then move closer until your lips are almost touching my ears."

Sougo continued following whatever Kagura said. He moved closer, caressed her shoulders down to her hips, and whispered 'itadakimasu' to her ears just as what she wanted. Then he started unbuttoning Kagura's uniform. His fingers were slightly shaking but he was getting the hang of it. He kissed her lips down to her chest. Next, Sougo unhooked her bra, saw what was inside, touched it, and went all the way.

Moans echoed around the room and before they knew they had done it. They were lying at the bed side by side while staring at the ceiling.

"You were wild back there. I didn't know you were a sadist." Kagura said.

"Yeah, I was getting the hang of it at the middle part." Sougo replied.

"By the way, why do you do this?" he added.

"Hmm, because I'm poor?" she said causally.

Okita Sougo was dumbfounded for a moment.

"I should go now before your sister arrives." She said while putting on her clothes.

"Ah right. Do you want me to take you home? It's almost dark outside." He said being a gentleman all of a sudden.

"No thanks. I'm not your girlfriend or anything. Stop being a gentleman." Kagura said as she left.

**The next day**

Kagura arrived at school early but to her surprise a package was waiting for her at her desk.

"From where did this package come from?" Kagura asked her classmate.

"I don't know. It was there when I arrive." He said.

She looked at the card attached to the package. It says:

To: To china girl

From: Sadist

When she opened the box she saw a brand new Sony Ericzzon Cyber-shot S007 AU kddi 16.2 MP cell phone inside.

She was scrutinizing the phone when it suddenly vibrated. There was an incoming call from a person named SADIST PRINCE.

Kagura answered the phone as she knew who it was.

"Yo! You got the package? Did you like it? You should coz I spent a year's worth of savings just to buy it." Sougo said.

"Stop being so annoying early in the morning. It's not like I owe you anything. And who gave you the permission to call me China girl?" she said.

"Then what should I call you?" he asked.

"Don't call me anything and don't ever call. Pretend like what happened last night didn't happened. It was done and I got the phone so there's no reason for us to keep in touch." She said and finally hanged up.

Both of them knew that what happened that night was something mundane. It was a normal thing for her and she did it many times already. As for him, it was a practice to get him ready. Both knew that is was something they should forget. But is something like that easy to forget? Especially at Okita Sougo's part as it was his first time?

-end of chapter 1-

A/N: I was reading _Everything I__Needed to Know About Being a Girl I Learned from Judy Blume__ when the idea about this story flashed in my mind. I wanted to make a story about friends with benefits and thus I decided to create this. Originally, I decided to make this a oneshot but I realized there were too many conflicts in the story. Also, you might notice that the sex part wasn't detailed at the latter part. Sorry, I'm not used to writing lemony smuts so as of now that's the best I can give you. I promise to improve myself in this area._

_For the readers of the Red String of Fates story, don't worry because I will finish it. Actually, I'm already on the process of writing chapter 5 of the sequel. I haven't dropped RSF: the other view. I am just having a writer's block. I hope you'll stay with me till the end. Also, I would be glad if you support this story too. Thanks_


End file.
